1. Field of the Invention
The application relates in general to an electronic device and in particular to an electronic device having a sliding mechanism.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional sliding-type mobile phone includes a first body 100 and a second body 200 reciprocally movable with respect to each other (as the arrows indicate in FIG. 1), wherein the first body 100 includes a keypad 300, and the second body 200 includes a screen 400.
The first body 100 and the second body 200 are electrically connected by a flexible printed circuit board (not shown). However, when sliding between the first body 100 and the second body 200, buckling deformation and damage of the flexible printed circuit board may occur, thus adversely leading to failure of mobile phone functions.